Dear Diary
by Not-Completely-Insane
Summary: "The locals set me on fire again…but this time they tied me up so I could not move. My whole body is sore and my hair is shorter." Countries face many hardships, but they will never blame their people for their weakness.


There is no history in this what so ever…I found a sad "Dear Diary" picture of Prussia and this popped into my head.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not Hetalia, not Prussia, not Vati (whoever this nameless king is), and not the picture

Notes:  
_Italics- Prussia's diary_  
Normal- story  
Vati is what Prussia calls his king

Enjoy :D

* * *

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Everything hurts. I can hardly move with the pain that courses through my body. I have proven once again that I'm a useless, pathetic freak. Why you ask? Well I'm different from my people and not because I am a country. I don't look like my people. I look different, ugly, monstrous._

Prussia kept his head held high as he patrolled through the streets. He was still injured from an attack that happened just a few days ago but he refused to let his people suffer for his weakness. Satisfied that the streets were currently safe and crime free, he turned to head towards the castle in which his king resided. He didn't make it far.

He grunted in pain as he was shoved to the ground. Fearing the worst for his people, he quickly rolled to his feet and drew his sword. Fear clouded his eyes as he saw that it wasn't an enemy, but his own people attacking him.

"Today's the day, freak." One man said as he advanced on Prussia who took a few steps back. "Let's see if you can survive today."

Prussia's eyes widened and he turned to run but his path was immediately blocked. He gripped the sword in his hand tighter until dropping it altogether. He would never raise his sword against his own people, no matter the circumstances. He glanced around himself and, seeing no escape, tried to blindly run through the crowd. He was easily captured and pinned to the ground. His arms were forced painfully behind his back and he could feel something being tied around his wrists.

_The locals set me on fire again…but this time they tied me up so I could not move. My whole body is sore and my hair is shorter._

"Vati!" Prussia screamed as he struggled against the post he had been tied to.

Hay had been laid around him in a stack that came up to just below his knees. Fire hungrily consumed the dried grass and made its way to the small child who was tied to the post and screaming.

"Vati, please!" Prussia tried to scream louder but his screams soon turned into choked coughing as smoke filled his lungs.

The fire licked his skin and Prussia shut his eyes tightly from the agony. He heard the cruel shouts of his people and knew no one would have a change of heart any time soon.

"Die freak!" a man shouted.

"Burn in hell!" a woman sneered.

"Monster!"

"Demon!"

"Perish!"

Shouts of hatred made their way to Prussia's burning ears. Tears would have fallen from his red eyes but the fire's heat seemed to keep them at bay. How could his people hate him so much? It wasn't his fault!

_After they realized I could not die from fire, they threw me into the water…I cannot swim…but I also cannot drown…I was just there struggling for hours..._

Prussia felt the refreshing chill of water being thrown on him to extinguish the flames. He forced his burned eye lids to open and saw a woman with an empty pail in her hands. Prussia felt his lips upturn in a grateful smile until he realized that his savior was glaring at him.

"Let's try the river." She said as she threw the pail down and a couple men advanced on him. "Demons like fire. Maybe the water will do the trick."

Prussia whimpered in agony as the men non to gently cut the singed ropes from around his wrists and forced him to his feet. He tripped over himself as he couldn't walk straight due to the burns covering his body. After being shoved to the ground multiple times on the trip to the river, hands gripped his arms and picked him up only to toss him into the water.

Prussia's eyes widened as he tried to breathe in and water rushed to fill his lungs. He moved his arms and legs uselessly as he tried and failed to swim back to the surface. Nothing he did worked and he found that staying conscious was becoming increasingly difficult. He tried to move his arms once more but the pain stopped him and he could do nothing more than drift under the surface.

"Vati!" he thought desperately as his lungs burned with the need for air.

He didn't know how long he was under the water's surface but he found that he was suddenly being brought to the world above the water. He coughed and sputtered as he tried to breathe air into his lungs around the water. Before he could actually catch his breath he was thrown to the rocky bank. He didn't care as long as he could breathe.

When he was finally able to catch his breath Prussia looked up to see his savior. He swallowed thickly around the knot in his throat. When he was burning, it was the only thing he could think of. When he was drowning it was all he wanted. Looking up into the face of the unrestrained hate in front of him now he wished to be back in the water.

"Vati…"

_Until Vati came…he looked so angry…and called me stupid._

"Stupid." Was the first word that left the angry man's lips followed by a line of other insults. "Worthless, wretched, pathetic, idiotic, pitiful, disgraceful, sorry, waste of time and breath.

Prussia flinched at the words but nodded, his head down cast to avoid looking into the disgust filled eyes of his Vati. He felt tears in the back of his eyes but he couldn't let them fall; it would just make his Vati more upset with him.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" the older man ordered and Prussia's head snapped up in attention.

"Just look at you! Your clothes are trash, your appearance is appalling. You are a country for God's sake! Act like one!"

Prussia nodded his head. He desperately just wanted to go home so he could sleep and heal his wounds but if his Vati had anything to say about it, that would be a while.

"I want you to patrol the border before coming home. Make sure there is no sign of enemy activity and I expect a full report before nightfall or you'll wish I had left you in that river."

Prussia glanced up at the sky. The sun was already starting to set. There was no way he could patrol and write a full report all in under four hours. Instead of voicing his opinion he let out a barely audible, "yes sir."

The king sneered at the pathetic response and backhanded the boy in front of him.

"What was that? You know I hate mumbling."

"Yes sir!" Prussia answered with much more force. He felt dizzy from the exertion but didn't let it show.

The king didn't dignify him with a response and instead climbed into his horse's saddle. Prussia watched him ride off in the direction of the castle. Once he was out of sight Prussia allowed the exhaustion his body felt to overtake him and he fell to the ground in a heap. His people hated him, his Vati hated him, his God hated him. What had he done to deserve this?

The physical and emotional pain finally caught up to his body's exhaustion and Prussia finally allowed himself to cry.

_All this is happening because of my eye color…why did God curse me? What had I done?_

Prussia kept his head held high as he patrolled the border. He was still injured from an attack that happened just a few hours ago but he refused to let his people suffer for his weakness. Satisfied that the west border was currently safe and enemy free, he continued on his path to the north to ensure the area's safety. He didn't make it far.

* * *

Well there you go. I hope this wasn't too bad. I have writer's block and needed something to write! Please review? :D

Love forever  
Your friend Razor


End file.
